


Un lugar mágico

by nylie



Series: kisetsu [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Plants, Past Violence, Romance, Seasonal, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Con un último suspiro, la nieve y el viento intentan tirar la Botica abajo. Sing mantiene los pies firme en el suelo, observando afuera, observando a Yut-Lung. Parece que pronto amainará.Yut-Lung llega a Izumo con el invierno.Las estaciones pasan.





	Un lugar mágico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> ALICIA QUERIDA DE NUESTROS CORAZONES, !!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !!!!! Muchas gracias por compartir tanto con nosotras, y por acompañarnos en el camino sin retorno que es esto <3 Te queremos muchísimooooo y esperamos que te este pequeño regalito te guste ;;;;; ❤❤❤❤ 
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Este fic es parte de la serie Kisetsu, historias paralelas (un asheiji y este yuesing) que comparten un mismo universo. Aunque pueden leerse de manera independiente y ninguno es necesario para comprender el otro, personalmente recomiendo que si les interesa leer ambos, comiencen por el asheiji de mi querida [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt) :)  
> \+ Aunque el nombre de pila de Lao, no es Lao... por simplicidad a la lectura, me he tomado la libertad de utilizarlo como tal en esta historia :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Ojala les guste! (Especialmente a ti, querida Lish!!)

_“Qué saben el invierno o el otoño o la primavera o el verano del recuerdo. No saben nada del recuerdo. Saben que pasan y que vuelven. […]” G.Braschi._

 

Yut-Lung llega a la vida de Sing con la primera gran nevada del invierno.

El pueblo de Izumo lo recibe de puertas cerradas y sin rastro vida, como un espejismo. La tormenta lo envuelve con violencia, golpeándole el rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Envuelto en sombras y trazando un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve que cubrió el camino, Yut-Lung no es más que una figura tambaleante, a punto de desvanecerse.

Sing, con el fuego mágico que Eiji le puso en la mano antes de salir de su casa, apenas es capaz de divisar el camino hacia a la Botica. Alrededor, todo es nieve. La poca luz que el fuego provee contra la oscuridad le deslumbra. A la distancia, Yut-Lung aparece y desaparece, y el reflejo de su presencia le juega una mala pasada a sus sentidos.

Cuando Sing regrese a este momento en sus memorias, meses después, en el siguiente invierno, y los posteriores, lo recordará así, como un fragmento de su imaginación, un ser que pertenece más a las historias que le contaba su madre que a la realidad. Lo recordará no con la adrenalina de lo desconocido, sino con la curiosidad infantil que él impregnaba a aquellos relatos que su madre, con tanto cariño, les contaba a él, Lao y Yanli antes de dormir.

Sus memorias no se fijarán en el momento de indecisión, cuando Sing llega frente a la puerta de la Botica, con el cartel de _Sing e Hijos_ meciéndose violentamente sobre la puerta, y se detiene dubitativo; ni se fijarán en sus pasos urgentes, ansiosos, desesperados, cuando logre distinguir los rasgos humanos; pero recordarán la manera en que Yut-Lung se desploma a unos pocos metros de distancia, incapaz de sostenerse en pie, y recordarán la sangre que le mancha las manos cuando Sing se arrodilla a su lado.

Yut-Lung no es ni un espejismo, ni un demonio, ni un fragmento de su imaginación. El fuego de Eiji le ilumina el rostro pálido, tan blanco como la tormenta; consume el rastro de su respiración, tan ligera que Sing debe inclinarse sobre él para comprobar que sigue vivo; e intensifica el lecho de sangre sobre el que descansa, de un rojo tan intenso como las flores de amapola que Sing cultivó el pasado verano.

Yut-Lung es un muchacho, un perfecto desconocido para el que aún no tiene nombre, aferrándose a la vida en medio de una tormenta de nieve, y Sing no duda en abrirle las puertas de Izumo, de la Botica, de su hogar.

Esa tarde, mientras la tormenta se arremolina contra las ventanas de la Botica, Sing carga a Yut-Lung sobre su espalda, la humedad de su cuerpo herido traspasándole la ropa; atraviesa la habitación principal de la tienda, con las plantas como silenciosos testigos; y lo deposita sobre la cama, donde Sing atiende a sus heridas, y donde Yut-Lung descansará noche y día, en medio de un sueño febril, hasta recobrar la consciencia.

Yut-Lung tarda tres días y cuatro noches en regresar del mundo de los muertos.

Tres días y cuatro noches en los que la tormenta continúa arremetiendo con fuerza contra las paredes de la Botica, colándose por entre las rendijas de las ventanas, atacando con la helada a todos sus habitantes.

Cuatro malas noches son las que pasa Sing en el futón que coloca en medio de la tienda, junto a las plantas y demás ingredientes medicinales, como hace todos los inviernos con la primera gran nevada para asegurarse que ninguna sufra daños innecesarios. Para regalarles su compañía.

Cuando el viento se vuelve demasiado potente y no puede dormir, Sing divide su atención entre sus plantas y el extraño que se recupera en su cama.

Por eso mismo no le sorprende cuando, a la cuarta mañana, la figura de Yut-Lung se dibuja contra el marco que divide el dormitorio de la tienda. Sing está arrodillado en el centro exacto de la habitación, junto a un pequeño brote de manzanilla que se niega a crecer en ningún otro sitio, ya sea fuera o dentro de la Botica. Eiji había intentado explicarle una vez sobre la importancia de los canales de la magia para las formas más simple de vida, pero Sing continúa llamándola cariñosamente _Manzanilla la caprichosita_. Siente la sonrisa tirar de sus labios en el exacto momento en que la sombra de Yut-Lung cubre sus espaldas.

―Buenos días ―le dice, sin desviar la atención de _Manzanilla la caprichosita_ , y tantea la tierra con los dedos para asegurarse que las raíces crezcan en la dirección correcta―. ¿Podrías alcanzarme la regadera?

Sing estira una mano hacia atrás, mientras continúa su inspección de la tierra en la maceta, nunca dignándose a mirar al desconocido. Por dentro le recorre la adrenalina y se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo la ansiedad que le recorre como una corriente eléctrica, minimizando el tamaño de su expectativa. _Manzanilla la caprichosita_ se repliega, cautelosa. Yut-Lung le alcanza la regadera sin objeciones tras una pausa llena de duda, y Sing alimenta a la planta de manzanilla con el agua.

Sólo cuando vuelve a cubrirla con la redecilla para protegerla, satisfecho con su trabajo, es que Sing se gira a observar a Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung que continúa siendo un rostro sin nombre, que duerme en su cama hace tres días y cuatro noches, viste unos pantalones de Sing que le van holgados y una manta sobre los hombros con la que intenta cubrir su torso desnudo. Allí donde no logra ocultar su figura, Sing distingue el contorno de vendas que utilizó para proteger las heridas de Yut-Lung.

Sing se limpia las manos contra la camisa maltrecha, dejando una mancha más de tierra en la tela, y sonríe a Yut-Lung, aliviado de verlo en pie.  

―¿Cómo te sientes?

Sin esperar que le responda, Sing se abre paso hacia el dormitorio, pasando junto a Yut-Lung. Éste parece evaluar una respuesta. Se le tranca en los labios, pues no emite sonido. Sigue a Sing con la mirada. En el aire, su voz revolotea como un vacío. Contra la ventana de la habitación, el viento hiela los cristales.

Sing se detiene junto a la estufa. En los baúles junto a ésta suele guardar el _stock_ de medicinas propias, y rebusca entre ellas hasta encontrar la que necesita. Yut-Lung, aun a la puerta, ahora enfrentado a la habitación que hizo de dormitorio para él por tres días y cuatro noches, tiene los ojos velados. Parece sostenerse en pie más por instinto que por voluntad. Sing diluye la medicina en un cuenco con agua y se lo ofrece, con la sonrisa aun en los labios.

―Toma. Te ayudará.

Yut-Lung, el desconocido sin nombre, con una manta que no acaba de protegerle del frío, y los pantalones de Sing que le van holgados, con los ojos velados, y apenas en pie, acepta el cuenco con una mano. Observa el contenido durante varios segundos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados. Por un momento, Sing considera que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido.

―Si hubiera querido hacerte algo, te habría dejado en la nieve, ¿sabes? ―Sing no es una persona muy paciente. Se cruza de brazos, levantando la barbilla. Hace su mayor esfuerzo por controlar su repentino fastidio con la situación, pues nota el desconcierto brillar en los ojos de Yut-Lung.

Cuenta hasta cinco. Yut-Lung se bebe el contenido entero del cuenco. Sing vuelve a sonreír.

―¿Por qué… ―Yut-Lung mira el fondo del cuenco. Sing distingue los rastros de viscosidad blanca donde Yut-Lung posó los labios. Sabe por experiencia que aquel sabor es terrible. Es una de sus fórmulas más eficientes, pero una cuyo olor a podrido, y peor gusto en el paladar, no logra remediar. La pregunta de Yut-Lung se asienta junto aquella viscosidad. Sing espera, impaciente y paciente, de pie junto a la estufa. Yut-Lung continúa de pie a la puerta―. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

―Es lo que hago ―responde tras unos segundos de reverberante silencio. Sing se encoge de hombros. En Izumo no hay médicos, sólo medicinas. Los hermanos Wong, del pueblo vecino, suelen presentarse cuando la situación lo amerita, pero están a más de dos horas de cabalgata de distancia. La Botica siempre fue la principal fuente de salud del pueblo. Antes, durante y después de la guerra. Ahora, Sing es todo lo que tienen―. Hago medicinas que ayudan a la gente. Si fueras tan amable de sentarte en la cama, necesito revisar tus heridas.

Yut-Lung contrae los dedos con los que sostiene la manta, con los que sostiene el cuenco. De repente, luce más pálido. Como si la nieve se le hubiera colado en la piel, arrebatándole de color y de vida. Toda la sangre parece concentrársele en los labios apretados y en el esfuerzo que le supone asentir. Sing le ofrece un brazo, un hombro, todo el cuerpo, para que Yut-Lung se apoye en él en el camino hacia la cama, pero éste no lo acepta. Da un par de pasos tambaleantes por su cuenta. Se sienta al borde, con los dedos tensos en la manta, y en el cuenco. Sing le permite su espacio, le quita el cuenco de la mano cuando Yut-Lung lo estira en su dirección, y se arrodilla en el suelo, frente a él.

El color vuelve a las mejillas de Yut-Lung, rápido y violento. Con movimientos certeros, Sing desata las vendas que rodean el torso de Yut-Lung, las que le cubren la pierna derecha hasta la altura de la rodilla, las que tiene contra el hombro. Sobre las vendas, apenas un rastro de sangre revela que las heridas no acaban de sanar y, por la gravedad de algunas de ellas, Sing sabe que le tomará varios días.

Sobre la estufa, hierve el agua para limpiarlas. Una por una y con cuidado, se asegura de que ninguna esté infectada, les pasa un ungüento que prepara con aloe y unas hojas que quita con permiso de _Manzanilla la caprichosa_ , y vuelve a vendarlas con cuidado. En ningún momento pregunta cómo Yut-Lung recibió tanto daño, pero Sing siente el estómago tan revuelto como hace tres días y cuatro noches, cuando Yut-Lung se desangraba sobre la nieve, sobre las sábanas de la cama, bajo la primera gran nevada del invierno.

Sing no es tonto, sabe que aunque la guerra arrasó ya hace mucho tiempo el pueblo de Izumo, las heridas siguen frescas, y la paz entre el sur y el norte no son más que apariencias. Tiene el impulso infantil de preguntarle a Yut-Lung, entonces todavía un extraño sin nombre, sentado en su cama semidesnudo, si puede confiar en él.

―Mi caballo se asustó por la tormenta…―dice Yut-Lung, cuando Sing acaba de curarle y vuelve a pasarle la manta por los hombros, frotándole para ayudarle a recuperar algo de calor corporal. Es una explicación a medias, que parece responder las preguntas que Sing no se atreve a hacer, pero no alcanza a explicar más que las heridas menores en su cuerpo.

―No es prudente andar entre pueblos cuando se avecina la primera nevada ―dice, encogiéndose de hombros, consciente que no obtendrá una verdad de su parte. Sing piensa en qué diría Eiji, o peor aún Cain, o peor _peor_ aún, que diría Lao si aún siguiera allí. Que dirían al saber que Sing le abrió la puerta a un desconocido que está, sin lugar a dudas, huyendo. Si lo llamarían a él imprudente.

Sing quita las manos de los hombros de Yut-Lung. Sobre la manta, las marcas de dedos de ungüento relucen gracias al brillo intenso de la tormenta que arremete contra la ventana. Con un último suspiro, la nieve y el viento intentan tirar la Botica abajo. Sing mantiene los pies firme en el suelo, observando afuera, observando a Yut-Lung. Parece que pronto amainará.  

―No sé dónde habrá ido mi caballo. 

El rostro de Yut-Lung, compungido, confundido y desorientado aun por los analgésicos, por estar rodeado de una casa extraña, evitando mirar hacia la sala de la tienda, se contorsiona en un puchero infantil que roba a Sing una sonora carcajada.

―Muy lejos, seguramente. ―Sing se sacude el invierno de los hombros y el ungüento contra la camisa, estirando las manchas de tierra, y se pasa una mano por los cabellos, haciéndose hacia atrás. Muy lejos, si es que sigue con vida en una tormenta como aquella―. Puedes quedarte aquí mientras lo necesites.

Yut-Lung abre los ojos, los labios; se traga su reacción, el brillo de su mirada se apaga.

Por unos momentos, sólo se escucha el viento y la música de las plantas en la tienda. Sing está acostumbrado a su canto, un murmullo hecho de silencios que recorre la tierra hasta crecerle por los pies y arrullarle el corazón. Ni un ápice de magia corre por él, pero Sing nació y creció en aquella Botica, puede sentirla latir al mismo ritmo que lo hace él.

―Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre… ―la voz de Yut-Lung le llega como un hipido pequeño, un murmullo más, otra planta que echa raíces en un punto exacto de la Botica, caprichoso y temeroso por igual.

―Y tú no me has dicho el tuyo.

Sing recoge las vendas viejas, los trapos ensangrentados, los restos de medicina del suelo. No mira a Yut-Lung, un rostro sin nombre que medita el precio de un intercambio.

El viento vuelve a estremecer la tienda, y desaparece, dejando vacío a su paso. Afuera, los primeros rayos de sol se reflejan en la nieve, cegando a Sing, a Yut-Lung. _Manzanilla la caprichosa_ se sacude bajo la rejilla que la protege.

―Yut-Lung.

El nombre es un susurro que parece tragarse la tierra, dispersarse entre las plantas de la sala, casi como un murmullo que se eleva hasta que Sing puede escucharlo en la voz rimbombante de su padre, como si Yut-Lung, el nombre, no el muchacho, perteneciera al reino de los muertos. 

Un nombre para un desconocido. Un conocido por conocer.

_Yut-Lung._

Sing toma el sonido entre los labios, lo saborea, asiente. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

―Sing, Sing Soo-Ling ―dice, devolviéndole la cortesía. _El_ _Imprudente_ , acota la voz de Lao en su cabeza. Las plantas se mecen en la tienda. Sing siente ganas de reír―. Bienvenido a mi casa, Yut-Lung.  

 

 

++

 

 

_Las wisterias florecen en primavera._

Su madre canta una canción. Lo hace cuando Sing es aún muy joven para acompañar a su padre al bosque, y debe quedarse con una mano, sudorosa y pequeña, en la de su madre y la ilusión, resbaladiza y enorme, en la garganta, mientras lo ven partir. Sing no recuerda la letra de la canción. No más allá de las _wisterias_ que planta a la entrada de la Botica cuando se muda allí, ni más allá de las quejas de aburrimiento de Lao que acompañan el canto de su madre. Lao, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en los labios. Lao, escondido entre las plantas en el interior de la tienda, con hojas como cabellos y raíces como pies. Lao, preguntándole, años después, de qué habían servido aquellas plantas durante el funeral de sus padres.

El cartel de _Sing e Hijos_ es lo primero que divisa cuando vuelve del bosque esa mañana. Sólo unas semanas atrás, cuando el viento desapareció del pueblo, llevándose con él los últimos vestigios del invierno, Sing lo había afirmado con clavos torpes sobre la puerta. Las wisterias florecen en primavera de un violeta intenso y cubren el letrero, dejando visible parcialmente el nombre de la tienda.

( _Sing e)_

Yut-Lung está sentado a la puerta, bajo el cartel, en un viejo tronco de árbol que su padre rescató de junto al río. Sing solía usarlo para alcanzar los estantes más altos de la tienda cuando era pequeño. Ahora que no lo necesita, lo usa para reparar carteles sobre la entrada con clavos torpes. Yut-Lung debió de moverlo, lejos del tallo de las wisterias, hacia el lado del bosque, y ahora está sentado en éste, muy derecho, con las manos en las rodillas y los labios en una fina línea recta. Por momentos, Sing imagina es una estatua. Una de carne y hueso. Inamovible, salvo por la manta de cabello que la brisa del mediodía mece sobre su espalda.

Con la partida del invierno, Yut-Lung suele sentarse allí, a la sombra de la Botica, y de las flores violetas sobre su cabeza. A veces, habla con Sing. Otras, le sigue con la mirada. Cuando él lo requiere, le ayuda con las tareas de la Botica.

Contrario a su madre, Yut-Lung nunca canta.

Sing se pregunta si Yut-Lung sabrá cantar, sobre las wisterias en primavera, los sapos en el río, los dragones que vienen del norte, con la piel fría y el aliento en fuego. Imagina a Yut-Lung, muy derecho, serio, e inamovible con la voz calma y reconfortante de su madre. Sing sacude la cabeza, mece el saco con ingredientes que trae del bosque acomodando el peso sobre el hombro, incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa en los labios.

―Pensé que ya no venías ―le dice Yut-Lung cuando Sing está lo suficientemente cerca. No se cruza de brazos, como hubiera hecho Lao, pero la mueca de fastidio que le regala es igual de impertinente. Que Yut-Lung pase su tiempo esperando por él sería una idea enternecedora si tuviera algo más que hacer en Izumo. Sus labios dibujan un puchero infantil y caprichoso, como Manzanilla, y Sing se encoje de hombros.

―El bosque no es exactamente pequeño, ¿sabes? Deberías acompañarme algún día. Es maravilloso.

Sing cree que aquellas palabras pertenecieron alguna vez a su padre.

_Un día te llevaré conmigo._

Una promesa que su padre había cumplido con gusto. En el bosque, cuando Sing fue lo suficientemente mayor, le había enseñado a distinguir y reconocer todas las plantas, criaturas e ingredientes a su disposición, de sus propiedades, de su magia, de su química y sus nombres.

_Te encantará._

Una promesa que había cumplido por obligación. En el bosque, cuando Sing aún no era lo suficientemente mayor, y les había rogado a él y a Lao que se ocultaran entre la vegetación con Yanli, entonces poco más que una bebé, mientras Izumo ardía en llamas.

Había sido otoño. Amarillo, naranja y sangre, los colores de estación. Ahora es primavera, los árboles florecen, blancos, rosas, violetas, como las wisterias, y la superficie del río es un espejo del cielo descubierto.

Quizás sí debería llevar a Yut-Lung, un día. Ahora que es primavera.

Sing da un pequeño toque al hombro de Yut-Lung con su mano libre, deteniéndose a su lado; la invitación se mece en el aire. Es apenas un roce, pero suficiente para que Yut-Lung se sobresalte y arrugue la nariz.

―¿Podrías no hacer eso, Sing? ―Yut-Lung pronuncia su nombre como si fuera un insulto. Sing pronuncia la sonrisa como si no le importara. Abre la puerta de la Botica. Yut-Lung no se mueve, vuelve a mirar hacia el bosque. Estático. Muy derecho. Con las manos en las rodillas. De reojo, observa la wisteria, como si las flores fueran a comenzar a crecerle encima como al cartel.

La wisteria no tiene ni una gota de magia, sus flores simplemente cantan en primavera. La brisa la mece, como mece a las plantas sobre la puerta de entrada, acompañando a Sing con su movimiento cuando pasa el umbral de la puerta.

―¿Vas a quedarte fuera o vas a ayudar?

Sing eleva la voz para que Yut-Lung puede escucharle, y deposita el saco con sus tesoros del día sobre la tabla de trabajo que tiene en una de las esquinas de la tienda.. Quiere ordenar todo antes de preparar el almuerzo.

Entre las cosas que distribuye en la mesa están algunos ingredientes que le pidió Eiji y que Sing no tenía disponibles Eiji estuvo allí para comprar belladona. Un par de jarras de agua de río, flores del árbol de cerezo que crece al sur de la correntada. Sing los clasifica con cuidado. Sobre la mesa, la Árnica, con sus flores de un amarillo vibrante, le hace compañía. Sing le ofrece unas gotas de agua de río, da un par de golpecitos a su maceta, y vuelve a continuar con su tarea.

En su mente, tararea una canción.

( _…florecen en primavera_ ).

En la puerta, igual de estático que sentado sobre el tronco de árbol viejo, Yut-Lung se detiene bajo el marco del umbral. Sing lo observa de reojo, la manera en que contiene la respiración, cómo cierra los ojos pensando que Sing no lo ve, como el primer paso al interior de la tienda le pesa en el cuerpo. Es como si atravesara una barrera de fuerza.

Eiji le había dicho una vez, cuando aún eran pequeños y los padres de ambos aún vivían, que la Botica era un lugar mágico. Entonces, Sing había creído que su amigo se refería a la sensación de asombro que también causaba en él, y le había tomado años entender que cuando Eiji hablaba de un lugar mágico, lo hacía en toda su literalidad.

―Es maravilloso ―le había dicho Eiji, con una sonrisa tímida, jugando con los dedos de las manos en su regazo, y un rubor incipiente en las mejillas igual de regordetas que las de Sing―, pero un poquito abrumador.

Abrumador no parece ser capaz de resumir la molestia que causa en el fuero interno de Yut-Lung. Quizás lo más sorprendente sea que Yut-Lung siga allí. Que dé un paso al interior y se acerque hasta ponerse junto a Sing, con la nariz fruncida como si la Árnica oliera mal.

Las heridas de Yut-Lung―las que tiñeron de rojo la nieve, la que le surcan el cuerpo como puñaladas, las que le mantuvieron inconsciente en la cama de Sing durante tres días y cuatro noches―tardaron un par de semanas en curar. Cuando el inverno se escurrió entre los estantes y las macetas y las plantas impusieron su aroma, Sing creyó intentaría marcharse. Pero allí sigue Yut-Lung, caprichoso, como Manzanilla, con los brazos límpidos al lado del cuerpo y una expresión de continúo desconcierto.

Sing no le pregunta de qué está huyendo.

Yut-Lung lo observa en silencio, con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua que nunca logra concretar. Sing imagina que siempre son preguntas distintas. A veces, intenta responderlas. A veces, Sing le responde con el mismo silencio.

Cuando acaba de quitar los ingredientes de la bolsa, le alcanza a Yut-Lung un bollón con agua del río.

―Ponle un chorro pequeño a la Anastática. Temo que está por enfermar, o el calor de los últimos días la haya puesto inquieta. Necesito extraer algunas de sus hojas pronto y no puedo hacerlo mientras decida invernar.

Yut-Lung toma el bollón entre las manos. Sus dedos rozan los de Sing, eléctricos e inquietos. Lo observa con el mismo silencio lleno de preguntas con el que mira a Sing, y el fastidio en los bordes de sus labios fruncidos. Sing pronuncia la sonrisa.

―Ponle un par de gotas a Dana, sólo un par, no sea que se ponga codiciosa. Siempre le ha gustado el agua del río.

Yut-Lung parece querer reír. Sing puede ver la burla en el brillo intenso de sus ojos, que se apaga, rápido y furioso. Las palabras vuelven a hacerle eco en la garganta. Sing puede verlas subir por su pecho, hasta que se desinflan y cualquier intento de réplica o discusión muere en un movimiento suave en los hombros. A veces, quiere ser él quien se atreva a preguntarle.

Observa a Yut-Lung dirigirse hacia la esquina opuesta de la habitación. La Anastática espera en su maceta, convertida en nada más que un bulto seco y sin vida. Sing se fija en Yut-Lung, en la manera en que se mantiene firme en su cuerpo, una actuación para que Sing pueda verle, pero que se desmorona por el suave temblor de la mano que vierte el agua sobre la tierra de la Anastática.

Cuando la Anastática se despereza de su sueño, Yut-Lung se hace un paso atrás. Sing sabe que la Anastática no acabará de renacer hasta mañana, pero las hojas pierden en un instante su turbio marrón y se estiran lentamente ocupando todo el espacio de la maceta. Como una tortuga que escapa de su caparazón. Como Yut-Lung escapa de ella.

Sing no quita la vista de Yut-Lung, aun mientras prepara el saco de ingredientes que llevará a Eiji cuando vaya a visitarlo mañana―incluyendo un extra de hojas de Ruda que encontró esa mañana para proteger su hogar. Yut-Lung, tal como Sing le pidió, se estira, colocándose en punta de pie para alcanzar a Dana. La hoya carnosa, con sus flores de cera como copos de nieve, se deleita por las pocas gotas que deposita Yut-Lung en su tierra. Sus lianas se extienden hacia la mano que le ofrece aquel néctar y se enrollan en las muñecas de Yut-Lung con un roce suave que debe hacerle cosquillas. Es la primera vez que Sing la ve hacer eso, y a él le roba una sonrisa, el pecho lleno de afecto.

Yut-Lung no sonríe.

Cuando Sing vuelve a fijarse en su rostro, nota cómo palidece. Sus labios en una fina línea. Yut-Lung no se mueve, inmóvil como una estatua pide a Dana que se aleje. El tono de su voz es tajante y violento. La hoya carnosa retracta sus lianas, cierra sus flores, ocultándose de Yut-Lung. Herida. Sing frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios, cierra el saco de Eiji y se sacude la tierra de las manos contra la camisa.

―¿Qué demonios te ha hecho Dana para que le trates así? ―le pregunta a Yut-Lung, acercándose.

Yut-Lung se gira hacia él, no luce molesto. Sólo inmóvil adentro de su propio cuerpo. Las palabras se le escabullen de los labios. Agudas, vibran en el aire.

―Tú no sientes su magia, ¿verdad? No las escuchas…

Yut-Lung está temblando. Sing sacude la cabeza, niega.

―No, no exactamente. No su magia. Ni una sola gota corre por mis venas ―dice con una risa torpe que no logra cortar la tensión en hombros de Yut-Lung.

―¿Por qué les hablas como si pudieras entenderlas entonces? ―el labio de Yut-Lung tiembla ligeramente. Sing se pone de pie junto a él, estira una mano hacia Dana, acariciando con suavidad algunas de sus hojas. La hoya carnosa se despereza, pero sus lianas no se enrollan en sus dedos. Sing siente una corriente de decepción correrle el cuerpo mientras medita su respuesta.

_(…en primavera.)_

―Porque están vivas. ¿Es que acaso necesito otra razón más que esa?

 

 

++

 

 

Sing se enamora una tarde de verano.

Una de tantas. Como cualquier otra.

Como lo hace las anteriores y las siguientes que vendrán.

No es la primera vez que sucede. Sing se enamoró de la mano de Yanli en la suya, pequeñita e impredeciblemente llena de fuerza alrededor de su dedo cuando la tomó en brazos por primera vez; se enamoró de la risa de su madre cuando su padre la hacía bailar en las noches claras a la puerta de la Botica antes de volver a casa; se enamoró de las plantas y de la Botica, de la magia que nunca tuvo, ese ser desconocido e incompresible; del bosque, magnífico y misterioso; se enamoró de todo ello. Antes y después. Pero nada, nada como Yut-Lung, una tarde de verano como cualquier otra.

Sing lo invitó esa mañana a acompañarle, como hizo todas las anteriores, y Yut-Lung, siempre receloso, tardó los mismos cinco segundos en aceptar. Aunque ya no parece indispuesto cada segundo que pasa en la tienda y Sing incluso le vio cómo dejaba, varias veces, que Dana enrollara sus lianas alrededor de él, hay algo en el aire del bosque que parece hacerle bien.

Allí, el verde lo invade todo, desde las raíces hasta las copas más altas de los árboles y la sombra de estos es un bálsamo contra el calor que amenaza Izumo. Yut-Lung está vivo en ella. La brisa se le cuela por el cuello erizándole la piel, el sudor escurre por su frente, y la magia, libre y ligera, se le asienta como un manto sobre los hombros.  

Entre los árboles y los rayos de sol que dejan estelas de polvo en el aire, Yut-Lung luce como todo un emperador.

Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos lleno de brillo. El cabello lo lleva en una trenza que Sing le observó realizar con mucho esmero y cuidado, dejando al descubierto la marca del dragón que nace en su nuca y acaba en la parte baja de su espalda, ahora mayormente oculto bajo una de las camisas de Sing.

Sing sospechó desde el primer día que Yut-Lung era un Lee. Que Yut-Lung no haga más esmeros por ocultarlo frente a él es una canción completamente diferente.

El río es la última parada de la jornada. Sing se arrodilla junto a su cauce. Las rodillas se le humedecen, llenas de barro al instante, y Yut-lung le coloca una mano en el hombro cuando se inclina hacia adelante para evitar que caiga al agua mientras llena los jarros con los que pretende regresar a la tienda. El roce del río es frío y tentador y Sing escurre una mano en la nuca, refrescándose. Salpica los dedos de Yut-Lung.

―Solíamos venir a bañarnos en el río ―dice, con los ojos perdidos en el correr del agua. Puede sentir las salpicaduras en el rostro, porque Lao no se sabe estar quieto y Sing siempre está molestándole. La risa de su padre hace ecos en el calor que le seca la piel fuera del agua, y su madre se moja los pies descalzos contra la orilla, le sonríe a Sing, mira hacia Yut-Lung. Sing se moja el rostro. La mano de Yut-Lung le presiona el hombro―. Un verano papá nos llevó río arriba, hasta las cascadas. Un día te llevaré allí. 

Escucha a Yut-Lung mascullar una protesta a sus espaldas. Sing se muerde el labio para no reír. El aire de las cascadas seguro también le iría maravilloso. Suele llenarse todo de agua, casi por fuerza de magia. Le humedecería el cabello y le refrescaría el rostro.

Sing se siente ligero.  

Cuando se pone en pie, lo hace con una sonrisa. Yut-Lung tiene el ceño fruncido. Una expresión que Sing no logra acabar de descifrar. Las preguntas siguen allí, atoradas. Sing choca el hombro contra el suyo.

―Vamos, hay un sitio que me gustaría que conozcas ―Sing se carga el saco de ingredientes al hombro; las raíces, hojas, y los jarros con agua, todos cuidadosamente ordenados. Camina un par de pasos por la orilla del río, en dirección contraria a las cascadas. Yut-Lung mira hacia el norte, río arriba―. Creo que podemos…

―Siempre que hablas de ellos… ―Yut-Lung lo interrumpe. Se está mirando los pies. El río pasa junto a estos, humedeciéndole los pies, pero él no se mueve. Por un momento, parece que no estuviera respirando, que el bosque le arrancara todas las energías, como si la magia que le protegía hasta entonces se desvaneciera, dejándolo sólo y vacío. El río aparta su cauce.

Sing contiene la respiración, estira una mano hacia él.

―Ven conmigo, Yut-Lung.

La mano de Yut-Lung titubea en el aire, sus dedos se cierran sobre los de Sing con cuidado, como las lianas de Dana suelen hacerlo alrededor de su muñeca. Es apenas un roce frágil, pero Sing se aferra a ellos, no lo deja ir. Sonríe. Siente el andar ligero en los pies, como cuando era pequeño y Lao corría detrás de él, su padre cargando con el saco de ingredientes que hoy Sing lleva al hombro. Una lejana tarde de verano.

La piel de Yut-Lung se siente como la seda, como los pétalos de amapola que Sing cultivó ayer. Sing tira de él, y Yut-Lung se deja. El claro está cruzando el río, sobre el puente de piedras naturales, al sur del bosque, sólo a algunos minutos de caminata. Sing no dice nada, deja que la calidez de la presencia de Yut-Lung y los recuerdos se le mezclen en el pecho.

Se detiene cuanto llegan junto al Sauce llorón. Es un viejo árbol, con el tronco más ancho que Sing ha visto a su especie, y unas lianas gruesas que se extienden por el suelo. Está inclinado hacia al agua, sobre la orilla del río, pero el resto de los árboles le han dado su espacio, prestando su respeto.

―Solíamos venir a almorzar aquí, incluso luego que nació Yanli ―le dice a Yut-Lung, haciéndole saltar las rocas del río, sin soltarle la mano. Yut-Lung se tambalea a cada salto, aprieta los labios, conteniendo su fastidio, y Sing siente una ola de afecto pegarle en el pecho. Lao solía enojarse cuando Sing lo apuraba―, siempre a la sombra del viejo Sauce, porque incluso en el bosque hacía calor.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Yut-Lung se atreve a preguntar cuando Sing le suelta la mano y se quita el saco del hombro para buscar una manta que poner en el suelo. Bajo el Sauce no crece la hierba como en el resto del bosque y la tierra está húmeda y llena de insectos. Sing se apoya con las rodillas, húmedas y embarradas del río, sobre la manta y saca los potes de comida del saco.

Yut-Lung se sienta en una esquina, con las piernas contra el pecho, las manos abrazándose las rodillas y la curiosidad en el brillo de los ojos. El Sauce mueve las lianas sobre su cabeza, deja pasar los rayos de sol como una corona. El aire del bosque de verdad le sienta bien.

―La guerra. Somos un pequeño pueblito entre el norte y el sur, en aquel entonces, bueno ahora también, con un solo mago, una Botica, y sin médicos. ―Sing se encoge de hombros, pasa a Yut-Lung un pote con el almuerzo. Se sienta de piernas cruzadas a su lado, cerca del tronco del sauce. A la sombra se está fresco.

Tiempo atrás no hubiera sido capaz de hablar de ello sin ponerse a llorar, sin querer patear algo. La Botica había sufrido alguno de sus arrebatos y Sing había plantado wisterias a la puerta.

Es la primera vez que vuelve a aquel Sauce en mucho tiempo.

Observa la expresión atenta de Yut-Lung y sigue sintiéndose ligero. Las palabras brotan de sus labios como un cuento, de esos que les contaba su madre, uno que le hablaba de peligros que parecían pertenecer a otro mundo. Hasta ahora, sólo ha mencionado sus nombres, historias aquí y allá, como pedazos de un puzle que nunca acabará de completar.

―Cuando mis padres murieron, quise enterrarlos aquí ―dice, con el corazón palpitándole―, Lao no quiso. Creo que nunca supo entender el lazo que papá tenía con el bosque, con las plantas, con la Botica. Creo que le habría gustado… ―Sing siente un suspiro en los labios, se lleva una porción de arroz y pescado a la boca, mastica mientras habla―. Nuestra casa se quemó entera, y la Botica perdió parte del techo. Yanli no era más que una bebé y Lao creyó que lo mejor era irse con ella, a otro pueblo.

―¿Tú no? ―Yut-Lung lo observa con el ceño fruncido. No ha probado ni un bocado de su almuerzo, y Sing golpea su cuenco con los palillos, instándolo a comer. Por un momento se olvida de su pregunta, viendo cómo Yut-Lung hincha las mejillas como una ardilla, rojas de vergüenza.

Sing traga su comida, da otro bocado, se encoge de hombros.

―Yo no quería dejar la Botica. Era todo el legado que teníamos de ellos, y… el pueblo la necesitaba.

El silencio se hace paso entre las ramas, las lianas, las hojas, la trenza de Yut-Lung y los dedos de Sing con los que sostiene los palillos y acaba su almuerzo. Sing no se siente incómodo.

A veces se pregunta qué será de Lao, pues hace tiempo que no tiene noticias de él, qué tan grande estará Yanli, pero se siente feliz. Se fija en la figura de Yut-Lung y es incapaz de eliminar el bullicio en su interior. Le recuerda a la risa de su madre, libre y danzante cuando su padre osaba besarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aquellas tardes de verano. Esta tarde de verano. Sing es incapaz de diferenciarlas.

Yut-Lung acaba su almuerzo sin decir palabra. Lo hace metódicamente, con cuidado, sin desperdiciar un solo grano. Contrario a Sing que se quita varios de la barbilla cuando empiezan a hacerle cosquillas. Como siempre, cada bocado parece llevarse las palabras de Yut-Lung, devorarlas como los dragones de las historias, como el que le asoma contra el cuello, poderoso y letal.

Yut-Lung es un Lee.

Los mismos Lee que dominan el norte y trajeron la guerra a Izumo. Sing cree que debería sentirse intimidado, enojado, receloso como lo hace el resto del pueblo con la presencia de Yut-Lung―un extraño―viviendo entre ellos, y sin siquiera saber este pequeño secreto.

Sing no encuentra razones en el cuerpo para hacerlo.

―Lo siento, Sing ―las disculpas de Yut-Lung le toman desprevenido. Sing frunce la nariz, dejándose recostar en el suelo, las manos en la nuca, la rodilla de Yut-Lung cerca del rostro. Yut-Lung mira hacia abajo, él mira hacia arriba. Algunos cabellos le caen rebeldes y sueltos sobre los ojos, lejos de la tiranía de la trenza―. Yo… lo siento.

No es pena. Yut-Lung le está hablando como parte de la familia Lee que es, la culpa le pesa en el cuello como una cadena, y Sing niega, espantando como puede aquellos pensamientos.

―Tú no podías ser más que un niño, Yut-Lung.

En un impulso, levanta una mano hasta ponerla en el cuello de Yut-Lung, curvando los dedos alrededor del rastro del dragón, ocultándolo, borrándolo del camino. Yut-Lung tiene los ojos bien abiertos y los labios llenos de palabras sin sonidos.

Cuando las lianas del Sauce se mueven, Sing no les presta atención. Siente el corazón en la boca, el almuerzo en la garganta, y el pulso de Yut-Lung en los dedos. Pero cuando sigue la mirada de Yut-Lung se fija en la mano que tiene extendida en la rodilla, palma arriba, esperando, y las lianas que se acercan y caminan sobre ésta, se enrollan entre los dedos de Yut-Lung y caminan hasta tomar a Sing de la muñeca, haciéndole cosquillas.

Todo el árbol se mueve. En una danza por un viento inexistente, un tornado del cual Yut-Lung es el centro y el corazón. Sing escucha su música. La risa de su madre. Los gritos de Lao. La voz de Yut-Lung. El Sauce dice _Lo siento_.

Yut-Lung está haciendo magia para él, con una sonrisa tímida, como una ofrenda. Sing ahoga una exclamación.

―Eres maravilloso, ¿sabes? ―las palabras escapan sin su permiso. El movimiento se detiene. Sing quita la mano del cuello de Yut-Lung y la lleva a la boca para ocultar la risa que le nace desde la barriga. Las lianas se repliegan y Yut-Lung enrojece. Es un color que le queda de maravilla―. Entonces también eres un mago, como tus hermanos.

La suposición de Sing cae sobre los hombros de Yut-Lung como una verdad. Sing se arrepiente de haberla soltado así, de improviso, pero no puede dejar de sonreír. Siente las mejillas igual de encendidas y el corazón contento y claro, y no duda cuando vuelve a posar una mano sobre la de Yut-Lung. Las tímidas lianas del sauce que no acaban de marcharse atrapadas entre ellos.

Yut-Lung se relaja. Es solamente un suspiro, pero el árbol se mece, con la misma delicadeza con la que Yut-Lung sacude la cabeza.

―No. No soy un mago, no como _ellos_ ―. Yut-Lung escupe las silabas cuando se refiere al clan de los Lee, Sing presiona su mano―. Mi madre era hechicera.

La confesión rebota contra las lianas del Sauce, encerrada en aquel pequeño rincón del bosque.

―Pero yo no hago magia, Sing.

Sing arruga la nariz, mira alrededor, a la vida de aquel Sauce, abandonado y solo, repentinamente inquieto y danzante, a las flores que caminan desde el límite y rodean el borde de la manta, y a las hojas que de un momento a otro acarician las mejillas de Sing.

De pequeño, su madre le había confesado un día que el bosque estaba vivo, con un tono lleno de secretos que Sing entonces no había podido comprender. Cuando se lo había comentado a  Yut-Lung, la primera vez que le acompañó, éste se había reído, un eco agrío que  le había erizado la piel, y había dado por acabada la conversación con un hueco―: Lo sé.

Ahora, Yut-Lung dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Es un gesto triste y resignado que a Sing le golpea el pecho. Siente calor en todo el cuerpo, como si el sol pudiera traspasar la espesa copa del Sauce y golpearle de lleno en la piel.

―La magia me usa a mí.

Hay algo roto en la voz de Yut-Lung que no le deja respirar. Sing se lleva la mano de Yut-Lung al rostro y apoya sobre ella la mejilla. Las lianas se mueven inquietas, y Yut-Lung lo observa de ojos bien abiertos. Sing siente el andar de su pulso contra la piel. Quiere confesarle que realmente no puede entenderlo, que hechiceros, magos, Manzanilla la caprichosa, o Dana, son todo lo mismo para él. Que le maravilla. Que Yut-Lung es increíble.

Pero lo que siente en el pecho, no puede explicarlo. Es como intentar explicar el amor que siente por la Botica, por el recuerdo de sus padres, por el bosque, por la risa de Yut-Lung cuando el Sauce decide hacerle cosquillas a ambos en los pies.

En palabras de Eiji, es un poquito abrumador. 

 

 

++

 

 

Los colores del otoño son el amarillo, el naranja y la sangre.

Sing, si tuviera alma de trovador, podría entonar una canción sobre ello. Una cargada de bronca y de dolor, de enojo y frustración, de todos los sentimientos que lleva acumulados desde que Izumo fue una triste víctima de la guerra, y otro otoño, pintado con los mismos colores, se llevó a sus padres. Sing no tiene alma de trovador y se contenta con patear una piedra en el camino a la Botica, de regreso de casa de Eiji.

Es la tercera vez que visita, cargando medicinas en vez de ingredientes. Siente que le pesan los pies en el camino de vuelta. Eiji está bien. Está consciente. Despierto. A salvo. Se lo había dicho el propio Ash, con el alivio a flor de piel y la culpa en los hombros. Se lo había repetido el viejo Ibe, con un tono lleno de preocupación y enojo. Sing no había preguntado, pero le había oído discutir con Eiji luego, mientras él preparaba la medicina. Algo sobre encantamientos y artilugios que no pudo acabar de comprender. Hechicería. Magia. Todo siempre vuelve a la magia. Esa que él sigue sin entender.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yut-Lung de acercársela, Sing se siente absolutamente a su merced. Si hubiera estado allí cuando atacaron a Eiji, no hubiera podido hacer nada. Como no pudo hacer nada por sus padres, ni la Botica, ni Lao ni su hermana.

Eiji le había asegurado que no había nada de qué preocuparse, con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos tristes por la partida de Ash. Sing sabe que está bien, pero ninguno sabe cuándo Ash volverá, la magia y la hechicería existen en el mundo sin que Sing pueda entenderlas, y él sólo tiene raíces, hojas, y un par de medicinas que saben a podrido pero no salvan vidas.

Sing patea otra estúpida piedra en el camino.

Empieza a anochecer.

Cuando divisa la Botica, se fija en la figura de Yut-Lung recortada en la ventana. Siente que le falta el aire y el pecho se le llena de contradicciones. Sing inhala, se frota los ojos con una mano, se muerde el labio y vuelve a fijarse en él. Lleva el cabello trenzado, a pesar de estar a cargo de atender la tienda, y tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en actitud desafiante.

Yut-Lung no está solo.

Sing no corre, pues el cuerpo no le reacciona, pero siente el pulso acelerado y los pies le patinan sobre las hojas secas que cubren el camino a la entrada. Está temblando.

El cartel de _Sing e Hijos_ se tambalea por encima de su cabeza cuando abre la puerta.

Deberá volver a clavarlo.

Desde el interior, la cálida luz ámbar brota hasta cubrirle los pies. Sing tiene una mano en el marco de la puerta, la otra límpida contra el cuerpo y el corazón en la garganta. Lo primero que divisa es a Yut-Lung, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y una expresión demasiado seria en el rostro. El dragón que asoma contra su cuello luce peligroso.

Ash, apoyado junto al marco cerca de Sing, tamborilea los dedos contra la maceta de Dana, la hoya carnosa cuyas lianas se enrollan en la trenza de Yut-Lung, en actitud protectora. Sing quiere decir algo, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Ash lo observa unos momentos y él quiere decirle que Yut-Lung no tiene nada que ver, que Yut-Lung jamás tocaría a Eiji, que Yut-Lung es un Lee pero no es sus hermanos, que Yut-Lung es…

Ash vuelve a dirigirse a Yut-Lung, con gesto serio y asiente, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Acabando una conversación de la que Sing sigue sin ser parte. Hay algo en el aire, la misma magia que se contorsiona en las raíces de las plantas que cultiva, que se escurre por los dedos de Yut-Lung cuando Sing los roza, que emana de Ash con tanta fuerza que Sing no puede mantenerle la mirada; algo en el aire que Sing sigue sin poder entender.

En la Botica no hay ninguna piedra que patear.

Ash le pone una mano en el hombro.

―Cuida de Eiji, Sing.

Su voz es apenas un susurro, una brisa de temporada, pero retumba contra los oídos de Sing violentamente. El augurio de una tormenta que se acerca.

La frustración le crece en los pies, pues no puede hacer nada más que girar y observar como Ash se aleja, con las manos en los bolsillos de la capa, a paso calmo. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si no pasara nada.

Sing tiembla, con todo el cuerpo, el viento le azota rebelde, y las lágrimas se le resbalan por las mejillas, caprichosas y certeras. Es como ver la figura de su padre alejarse, otro otoño atrás.

_Cuida de Yanli._

_Cuida de tus hermanos._

_Cuida de la Botica._

_Cuida de Eiji_.

―¿Sing…? ―la voz de Yut-Lung le llega como un eco lejano. Sing parpadea, a lo lejos la figura de Ash no es más que una sombra, y debe contener la tentación de correr hacia él y decirle que no tiene derecho, no tiene derecho a dejar a Eiji triste y herido, a dejarlo e irse, a pedirle a Sing que cuide de él. Eiji y Sing, lo único que saben hacer bien es cuidar del otro.

Siempre han estado solos.

Siente el miedo acurrucado en el fondo del estómago, y cuando se gira hacia Yut-Lung, éste se desborda como las cascadas, río arriba. Yut-Lung le mira con preocupación, con el borde de los labios tembloroso, y la duda en los ojos. Sing quiere decirle que es un idiota, que el que se acaba de pegar un susto de muerte es él, que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás le haga esto, pero no puede, pues sólo ve el rostro de su padre, la silueta de Yut-Lung y Ash en la ventana, el rostro pálido y herido de Eiji.

―Pensé… ―la voz se le quiebra, da un paso adelante, se aferra de la camisa de Yut-Lung con las manos en puños―. Pensé… odio el otoño, Yut-Lung.

Siente una risa burbujearle como un hipido y esconde la frente contra el hombro de Yut-Lung. Las lianas de Dana se le enrollan en los tobillos, antes que Yut-Lung le ponga las manos sobre la espalda, dubitativamente, envolviéndolo al completo. Sing respira el aroma de Yut-Lung, un deje dulzón, libre, febril y ligero. Inhala, deja que las lágrimas escapen a su cuerpo.

La soledad le golpea. Extraña a su familia. _Los extraña_. Le hacen tanta falta que puede sentir el hueco de cada uno en el pecho, un vacío que le brota de la garganta y que se transforma en más llanto.

―¿Sing?

Sing niega contra el hombro de Yut-Lung. Es incapaz de hablar, quiere quedarse allí, indefinidamente. Sing está cansado de sentirse solo, se aferra con más fuerza a Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung, frente a él, alrededor de él, de carne y hueso, y vivo, vivo como el bosque, con el aroma a las amapolas con las que Sing le decoró un día el cabello, y el sudor del verano aun latiéndole en la piel.

Sing no puede perderlo a él también.

―¿Qué-qué… qué quería Ash? ―logra preguntar, cuando el llanto le aminora en la garganta.

―Eso no importa.  

Sing arruga el rostro. Siente el llanto crecerle, el miedo y el enojo enredados en su garganta, quitándole el aire.

―Claro-cla-claro que importa. Ustedes, ustedes y su magia, que magia y hechicería, encantamientos, artilugios, canales o lo que sea… ―Sing le golpea el pecho. Se siente inútil, enojado y asustado. Dana retrocede, de sus flores ya no queda nada, poco a poco se apaga con el otoño que se lleva sus colores. A Sing le arde la garganta cuando habla―. Importa. Estoy cansado de no saber nada, Yut-Lung.

Las fuerzas se escapan de su cuerpo con aquella confesión. Los brazos de Yut-Lung le sostienen con fuerza, un profundo silencio los envuelve y Sing oculta el rostro contra su cuello, rozando el contorno de su mandíbula con la nariz, buscando los labios de Yut-Lung con los suyos. Es un gesto angustioso, desesperado, y Sing le besa con todo el temblor del cuerpo.

Cuando vio a Ash allí, la sangre se le había helado, el miedo había detenido sus reacciones, se había sentido pequeño e imponente, como aquel día que su padre los escondió en el bosque. Si Ash hubiera hecho algo contra Yut-Lung, Sing no hubiera sido capaz de defenderle. Es con esta realidad corriéndole en los huesos que Sing hunde las manos en la nuca de Yut-Lung, trazándole la figura del dragón en la espalda con los dedos, ahogándose entre lágrimas y saliva.

Empuja a Yut-Lung, dando un paso hacia él, como si aún existiera espacio entre ambos, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hace, dejando que los impulsos le muevan. Tropiezan con Dana, y otras tantas raíces que se escurren por el suelo asustadas. Yut-Lung cae de espaldas. Sing cae sobre él, sintiendo una risa ronca e infantil brotarle del pecho.

―Sing…

―Tú me importas, Yut-Lung. No puede… no puede pasarte nada, me entiendes ―le dice con el tono más amenazante que puede conjurar. Yut-Lung le mira de ojos bien abiertos, como si la caída le hubiera robado el aire y Sing las palabras. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la trenza maltrecha de donde Sing enredó los dedos en ella, y está vivo, allí, el pecho latiéndole contra el suyo, y por un segundo Sing no puede, ni quiere, pensar en la magia. Ni en la de Eiji, ni en la de Ash, ni en la de Yut-Lung―. Yo…

Sing se pasa una mano por la nuca. Siente el rostro pegajoso, el cuerpo sin fuerzas, a Yut-Lung inmóvil y expectante bajo él, pero no encuentra las palabras. Se inclina hacia él y lo besa. Ya no está llorando, pero puede sentir la sal en la punta de la lengua y la mano de Yut-Lung en la cintura.

―Sing… ―Yut-Lung murmura su nombre mezclado con su respiración, pero Sing vuelve a besarle, esta vez sin tanta premura, pero con igual intensidad, dejando que todo lo que siente se transforme en las palabras que no puede formar. Yut-Lung lo deja unos momentos, devolviéndole el beso con timidez, dejándose llevar por la fuerza que empuja el pecho de Sing, y luego lo separa, con las manos sobre las mejillas de Sing, firme, obligándole a mirarle. Sing mantiene los ojos cerrados, Yut-Lung habla―: no me pasará nada.

Hay tanta firmeza en su voz que Sing tiene que abrir los ojos. Por un momento, la mirada negra, oscura y calculadora de Yut-Lung que tanto le ha costado descifrar le devora, y Sing siente que se hunde en un pozo sin salida. Sing se enamora en verano, pero los colores del otoño son el amarillo, el naranja y la sangre y Sing tiembla. Es un augurio que le eriza la piel. Quiere volver a preguntarle que buscaba Ash allí, pero se recuerda que tienen tiempo, que han pasado meses desde que Yut-Lung llegó a su casa buscando refugio, que está allí y que acaba de besarle. Piensa en ello, con las mejillas encendidas y el pecho hinchado.

Yut-Lung estira una mano y la pasa por su mejilla, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas allí depositadas. Es un gesto dulce y suave, lleno de cosquillas.

―Lo que hizo Okumura Eiji fue una idiotez ―le dice, con la voz seca, y el reproche resonando en la Botica. El contraste es tan evidente que Sing siente ganas de reír. Pero Yut-Lung no lo deja―. Tú eres más inteligente que él.

El insulto para su mejor amigo le hace fruncir el ceño, pero hay algo en el brillo de los ojos de Yut-Lung que le confunde y lo deja desorientado. Dana se enrolla en los pies de ambos, inquieta, y Sing vuelve a sentir la frustración en el pecho, el cansancio en los ojos, la inquietud en los labios. Oculta el rostro en el cuello de Yut-Lung, dejando un sendero de besos donde asoma el dragón, sintiendo la mano de Yut-Lung en la mejilla.

―Pase lo que pase, Sing, dime que no harás una estupidez ―la voz de Yut-Lung le llega ligera, como un sueño, y Sing asiente, busca sus labios.

―Dime que te quedarás conmigo.

Sing no imagina la espalda de Yut-Lung alejándose, no imagina el vacío en la Botica, ni el viejo calor de su cama de vuelta; no imagina las lágrimas, ni el ardor en el pecho, el fuego que prende el otoño, como prendió una vez su casa en llamas durante la guerra. Sing no imagina la mentira, ni imagina el dolor. Sólo ve la sonrisa pequeña de Yut-Lung, siente el roce de su piel, eléctrica y a su merced, se ahoga en los miedos que no le permiten notar que su pedido no obtiene respuesta.

Yut-Lung lo besa.

 

 

++

 

 

Yut-Lung regresa a Sing al morir la última nevada del invierno.

Han pasado semanas, meses, desde que partió, más de un año desde que pisó aquellas tierras por primera vez, y la imagen del pueblo se le hace igual de fantástica e irreal que el primer día.

Entonces, Izumo no era más que una mancha blanca e informe, cubierta en nieve, con la tormenta azotándolo, malherido, hundido en fantasías y la desesperación mientras escapaba de las garras de los Lee. Las manos de Sing que le habían salvado bien podrían haber sido criaturas del bosque, las ramas de un árbol caído, o un truco de sus hermanos.

Izumo no fue― _no es_ ―más que el paisaje de un espejismo.

Cuando Yut-Lung rebusca en sus recuerdos de aquel día sólo encuentra fragmentos, piezas sin coherencia ni sentido, fotografías que pudo fijar en sus memorias a pesar de la fiebre y la nieve que quemaban su piel. Recuerda así el cabalgar, constante, firme, al compás de sus latidos, del caballo que robó en aquel pueblo sin nombre para escapar de sus hermanos; el miedo en sus huesos, los suyos y los del caballo; la sangre, de ambos, caliente, pegajosa y de un rojo vibrante; y las manos de Sing sosteniéndole el rostro. No recuerda sus palabras, pero recuerda su voz. Quizás una mentira que su mente completó con el paso del tiempo en Izumo, quizás la realidad de una respuesta a sus silenciosos gritos de ayuda.

Sus recuerdos de aquel día no son más que nieblas, espesas y embriagantes, y Yut-Lung camina entre estos y el presente con pasos frágiles y resbaladizos.

Izumo, las últimas semanas, no fue más que un cálido sueño anidado en su pecho.

Ahora, el pueblo lo recibe vibrante y despierto.

Apenas amanece, pero Yut-Lung divisa las ventanas abiertas; la expectativa por la primavera que amenaza a sus puertas, derritiendo la nieve sobre el camino; el movimiento inequívoco de sus habitantes bajo los techos de sus casas, un murmullo tan lleno de vida como el que proviene del bosque, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Igual que un año atrás, Yut-Lung llega solo y a pie.

Lleva viajando semanas, de este a oeste, de norte a sur, buscando el camino de regreso desde que partió. Por momentos, en las noches, cuando los rumores sobre la caída de los Lee se encendían con tanta fiereza que eran capaz de derretir la nieve entre los pueblos, Yut-Lung temió que Izumo no fuera más que un fragmento de su imaginación, que su vida continuara atada a los caprichos de sus hermanos, que volver a Sing no fuera más que un infantil anhelo.

Se pregunta si Sing podrá perdonarle el haberse marchado.

No duda que Eiji perdonará a Ash, y los celos le revuelven el estómago y le cierran la garganta.

Se pregunta dónde estará Ash Lynx ahora. La última vez que se vieron, semanas atrás, fue para darle la información que le prometió sobre sus hermanos. Hasta ahora sólo ha obtenido detalles a medias de los resultados, y el eco de los rumores que se expanden como el fuego sobre la nieve.

El Clan de los Lee es historia del pasado.

Yut-Lung no vuelve con sangre en las manos, pero sí con la claridad de haber puesto los engranajes en movimiento, la satisfacción de sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida, y el alivio de saber que el peligro ya no puede alcanzarle. Que nunca llegará a tocar la puerta de Sing.

La Botica es lo primero que divisa.

La wisteria a la puerta no es más que ramas secas, pues el frío continúa arremetiendo contra ella, y sus tallos se estremecen por el viento, meciéndose sobre el espacio vacío donde antes se podía divisar el cartel de Sing e hijos.

La imagen le detiene en sus pasos, cortándole la respiración. Yut-Lung inhala hondo, cierra los ojos, los puños, camina otro paso. Salvo por la falta del cartel, el aire alrededor de la Botica se siente igual. Junto a la puerta está aquel viejo tronco en el que él solía sentarse a observar a Sing trabajar, con las mejillas encendidas y las palabras atoradas en la garganta. El escalón dela entrada tiene la misma marca de desgaste que cuando la pisó por última vez, y cuando abre la puerta, el interior le abruma con la misma fuerza que el primer día.

El aire al interior de la tienda, no sólo es cálido, sino que pesa sobre sus pulmones, como si estuviera bajo el agua, ahogándose en magia.

Yut-Lung entra a la Botica. Se siente en casa.

Dana, la hoya carnosa, de lianas firmes y cariñosas, se le enreda en los cabellos, desacomodando su trenza, y le baja por los hombros, hasta hacerle cosquillas en la cintura.

―Yo también te extrañé ―le dice en un susurro, dejando que la magia de Dana le recorra entero, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Se sorprende cuando nota que lo dice de verdad, su voz más suave de lo que pretende. La magia de la Botica le produce un cosquilleo familiar, lejano a aquel que solía agotarlo cuando sus hermanos lo utilizaban para potenciar sus poderes, lejano al desgaste abrumador de las barreras que solían separarlo de ésta.

Yut-Lung se pregunta si esto también es parte de su nueva libertad.

Cuando Dana retrocede, devolviéndole control de su cuerpo, Yut-Lung avanza con un par de pasos torpes al interior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente la magia liviana, recorriéndole como una amiga, recordándole que él es parte de algo. Pasa junto a Manzanilla, caprichosa aun en el centro exacto de la tienda y sirve un par de gotas de río a la Árnica, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Se muerde el labio cuando ésta despliega una flor únicamente para él. La Botica, la magia en ella, hoy le abruma de una manera diferente.

Yut-Lung se siente pequeño.

Cuando acaba de recorrer la tienda, el vacío de la presencia de Sing le golpea en el pecho con tanta fiereza que se tambalea, empujado por una fuerza invisible, y debe asirse de la mesa de trabajo para no caer. Sing no está allí. Yut-Lung cierra los ojos, deja ir la tensión del cuerpo y espera a que la atmósfera de la Botica vuelva a envolverle. Poco a poco recupera el control de sus pensamientos. Se recuerda que está en Izumo, que sus hermanos no podrán nunca más alcanzarle.

Se convence que Sing debe haber ido a visitar a Eiji. Se pregunta si Ash Lynx estará allí.

Sing nunca abandonaría la Botica. La falta del letrero no es un mal augurio, simplemente debe haberse caído como Sing le contó que ya sucedió infinidad de veces. Sing no se marcharía. Yut-Lung se muerde el labio, notándose egoísta. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Sing no estaría esperándole allí al volver.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando levanta la vista, la silueta de Sing se dibuja en la puerta. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los labios en una fina línea, y el brillo de sus ojos es tan intenso que Yut-Lung se siente flaquear. Las palabras no le salen. De repente, le parece que el otoño fue otra vida atrás, que el Sing que tiene adelante es el mismo tipo de espejismo que le recibió hace un año en Izumo. Uno imposible.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Yut-Lung? ―Sing da un par de pasos hacia el interior. En la periferia de su visión, Yut-Lung puede ver cómo Dana se retracta, cómo la Árnica pierde su flor, cómo la magia se retrae contra el suelo, como un cachorro escondiendo la cola entre sus patas, cómo se siente Yut-Lung.

Sing se lo había dicho sobre Ash, no tenía ningún derecho a irse. Yut-Lung no tiene derecho de volver. Quizás haría mejor en marcharse otra vez. Pero Sing está allí, real y vivo, y a salvo. Sing es la única razón que necesita para seguir aquí.  

―Yo… ―Yut-Lung no recuerda como respirar. Sing se acerca un par de pasos más. Él no puede más que observarlo, real y vivo, y a salvo―, quería verte.

La confesión se le desliza de los labios como el murmullo del río. Yut-Lung había pasado por las cascadas cuando había partido, la idea de poder volver allí un día con Sing había sido suficiente motivación para seguir andando. Para asegurarse que Sing no tuviera que revivir nunca más un otoño rojo. 

―Querías verme. 

El tono con que Sing repite aquellas palabras es frío, pero el golpe de la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Yut-Lung retumba en la Botica. Aún después de que él se desplome en el suelo, con el rostro apenado y la vergüenza aplastándolo, el ardor del golpe le quema.

―Eres un idiota, Yut-Lung.

―Lo soy. ¡Lo soy!

La tierra tiembla bajo él, atraída por las sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo. Por un momento, es lo único que escucha además del silencio. Luego, Sing se arrodilla junto a él y Yut-Lung se atreve a buscar su mirada.

Sing tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Quise seguirte… ―le dice en un murmullo, sentándose junto a él, las manos inquietas sobre el regazo, como si quisieran alcanzar a Yut-Lung, asegurarse que es real, tanto como él. Sing se muerde el labio, como si admitir aquello fuera la verdadera ofensa de todo el intercambio.

Yut-Lung sacude la cabeza, las memorias de aquella tarde, sólo algunos días luego de la visita de Ash a la Botica, le persiguieron durante todo el invierno.

―Lo sé.

―Tú… lo sabes.

Sing parece tragarse aquellas palabras, como si el aire no le fuera suficiente en los pulmones para repetirlas, y Yut-Lung asiente, apenado. Se fija en sus ojos bien abiertos, y la culpa le recorre entero.

―Yo… le pedí al bosque que te hiciera regresar.

La reacción de Sing no es la que espera, pues éste se inclina hacia atrás y se ríe. Es un sonido hueco, alto, que retumba sacudiendo a todas las plantas y que a Yut-Lung le congela el habla.

―Pensé que no podías hacer magia.

―No puedo. Lo pedí muy, muy fuerte ―dice, con voz infantil. Siente una sonrisa torpe tirarle de los labios, una gota de esperanza asentándosele en el pecho, haciéndole creer que quizás, quizás, no está todo perdido. Por una vez, no le importa hacer el ridículo. Cuando era pequeño, cuando sus hermanos se burlaban de él porque no era capaz de realizar ni un simple encantamiento, su madre le había dicho que era especial. Que si lo pedía muy, muy fuerte, el mundo se doblaría ante él. En la Botica, en aquel bosque, él se había atrevido a creer que era verdad.

―No tenías por qué esforzarte tanto para decirme que no sentías lo mismo. ―Sing le devuelve una sonrisa triste. Yut-Lung lo ve tomarse las rodillas, apoyar el mentón sobre éstas, y mirarle expectante, antes de que las palabras acaben de calar en él. Las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo al instante cuando recuerda aquel beso, desesperado y adolorido. Es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Sing―. No tenías por qué irte.

La manera en que se quiebra la voz de Sing le revuelve el estómago. Yut-Lung cierra los ojos, inhala hondo, ordenando sus pensamientos, y extiende una mano hacia Sing, la palma hacia arriba. Ninguna liana se acerca a ella, porque no es eso lo que está ofreciendo.

―No me fui por eso, Sing ―le tiembla la voz cuando habla, pero se mantiene firme, fijando la mirada en Sing, en el contorno de su rostro, en la línea que traza su nariz, colorada por el frío, en las pequeñas pecas que puede distinguir en sus mejillas tan cerca. Yut-Lung nunca quiso nada tanto en la vida como quiere a Sing en estos momentos―. Me fui porque Ash Lynx es un idiota.  

Yut-Lung arruga la nariz cuando recuerda los sucesos de aquellos días. La desesperación de Sing cuando se enteró que habían atacado a su mejor amigo. La realidad de que Izumo no era un paraíso inalcanzable fuera de peligro.

―¡Yut-Lung! ―Sing pretende retarlo, pero su voz carece de fuerza, y Yut-Lung desliza su mano bajo la de Sing, sobre su rodilla, sintiendo toda la magia de la Botica concentrarse en aquel contacto y la expectativa llenándole los pulmones de aire.

―Me fui porque no podría haber soportado ser el culpable de que algo te pasara.

Sing contiene el aire un segundo, y el sonido de su respiración es todo lo que Yut-Lung necesita para empinarse hacia adelante y volver a besarle. Sin la desesperación de aquel día, meses atrás, pero con la seguridad de que volvió para quedarse. Sing tiene lágrimas en las mejillas, frías por el viento que se cuela desde la puerta aún abierta, y varias raíces de las plantas se enredan en sus pies y en los de Yut-Lung. Tiene una sonrisa sincera en los labios que él no cree merecer.

Se siente abrumado.

Yut-Lung esconde el rostro en el hombro de Sing, y éste lo abraza.

Piensa en el cartel que falta a la puerta de entrada, en los clavos que Sing guarda en una caja sobre la mesa, junto a la Árnica, que florecerá amarilla en primavera.

Se hunde en el aroma de Sing, verde, como la Botica, como el bosque, como la magia que le hace cosquilla en los pies. Esconde una sonrisa.

―Estoy en casa, Sing Soo-Ling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos siempre alimentan el alma, y son muy bienvenidos❤  
> También pueden chillarme por [twitter](https://twitter.com/nythesequel) si lo desean!


End file.
